Poppy Hamilton
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Lucy and her parents move away from Violet Hill shortly after Lucy get pregnant but doesn't tell Nicholas. He finds out 15yrs later when  he finds Lucy dying, about his daughter who is nearing her 16th b'day... Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I got this idea after reading the books and some other stories here on fanfic and realised there weren't really any where the Drake boys (and Sol) have children of their own. or any where the Drakes get left behind instead of the humans. So this is a little story I wrote about Lucy and Nicholas' child who doesn't know they're a vampire and nearing their 16****th**** birthday rather quickly. **

**But first how it all started. Alyxandra Harvey owns all characters in this chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Lucy, I love you," Nicholas Drake said. He and his girlfriend were lying in his bed with the duvet covering them as best as it could when two unclothed people were laying side-by-side on a single bed. Nicholas' chest was visible but he didn't mind as long as Lucy's was covered up, otherwise she felt uncomfortable after the best night either of them had ever had.

"I love you too, Nicholas," Lucy replied, giggling quietly at the way they just showed their love to each other. She lifted her head off his chest which is where it had been resting for the last half an hour. "It's almost dawn. We should get dressed," she said, sounding disappointed the night was almost over. He kissed the top of her head and nodded in agreement. She turned round, so her back was facing him as she reached out and grabbed his discarded t-shirt and slipped it over her head. It was like a dress on her and she got out of bed to gather her clothes. After she picked them all up she went into the bathroom connected to Nicholas' room to get dressed. She came out 5 minutes later and gave Nicholas his t-shirt. He sat up in his bed and kissed her again. "You are beautiful, Lucy Hamilton," he said gently. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

"OK. I won't. You'd better get dressed before you crash out, unless you want your brothers to find you naked in your bed tomorrow?" she joked and he jumped out of bed wrapping a blanket around his waist before running toward his wardrobe and grabbing some pyjamas, then running into the bathroom to put them on. Lucy just laughed at his rushing around the room as it was highly amusing for her. There was a knock at the door and Nicholas' older brother Logan walked in.

"Hey Lucy," he said.

"Hey," she smiled still sitting on the bed.

"Where's Nicholas?"

"In the bathroom. He'll be out in a minute, I'm sure. Why what's up?"

"Mum and dad want to talk to him about Solange. They're worried about her, duh, but he's always the one who can seem to get through to her,"

"Yeah but not very well. I get through to her better than any of you,"

"With the 'best friend' title being a disadvantage," Nicholas added exiting the bathroom. "But just remember Lucy, you won't be around forever to help her out,"

"Nick's right there Luce," Logan said. She sighed and left the room mumbling something about going to check on Solange. Solange was Logan and Nicholas' younger sister and the first female vampire to be born in over 900 years and it was said that she would one day take the crown and become queen, therefore attracting more and more vampires that either wanted to kill her, or mate with her, putting her in a lot of danger. Although it didn't quite end up that way as it was her mum, Helena Drake, who killed Lady Natasha and was crowned queen.

"You didn't come in here to talk about Sol did you Logan?" Nicholas asked knowing the answer.

"No, I didn't. So you and Lucy finally got down to business eh?"

"That's none of your business," Nicholas replied, smiling pretty much telling Logan he was right.

"I _knew_ it," he said before jumping around cheerfully, leaving the room as the sun was starting to rise. Nicholas sighed and got into bed smiling at the memory of him and Lucy joined together as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I love Nicholas so much I actually can't explain how much! Being with him last night was just incredible and I hope we get more like it. I didn't go to my room at dawn though as I was pretty much wide awake, but then again I did sleep for a while in Nick's arms, so instead I decided, since the Drakes were all asleep, I'd go for a drive. My parent would be home soon from the ashram and I had to make sure the animals at home were OK as I'd been home about three times these past two weeks so I didn't starve the cats but I'm hoping all the food I left out was enough to see them through the two weeks. Luckily they were OK but they made a bit of mess in the actual house. And when I say a bit of mess I mean a lot! They filled their litter boxes up and so there was pee and poo all over the kitchen floor. Not too bad I guess as the floor was laminate so it was a case of getting the mop out. However the rest of the house was a different story.

The lounge was covered in fluff and had books scattered all over the floor and one of them even broke a snow globe so there was water and weird snow stuff everywhere as well. The room smelled of wet cat somehow but I'm guessing that must be where they knocked over my old glass of water, from the film me and my parents watched before they left, and rolled around in it. The hallway, covered in cat fur as well as every room in the house. One of them (I'm guessing Mystery) had left a lot of pee on my parents bed sheets and our dirty washing and my pile of clean washing I never put away, therefore leaving me to wash it all again. I let all the cats outside so they could run around and get some air; I only left the upstairs window open a little bit to stop burglars and the cats from jumping out, and started to clean up. I put some washing in the machine and started cleaning the kitchen.

By the time I'd finished downstairs it was five o'clock, my parents would be home in about six hours, so they could watch the sunset before leaving for the two hour drive back, and the upstairs was still a complete mess! I text Nicholas ready for when he woke up so he knew where I was and not be too worried to find I wasn't there when he did:

**Hey bbe don't worry bout me went home earlier to check on pets and been tidyin up 4 ours. B bk as soon as im finished luv u xxx**

He'd probably still lecture me but at least I told him right? I took the vacuum cleaner upstairs to clear up the fluff up there when I suddenly got a sharp pain in my stomach and I felt a bit dizzy and sick. I made it to the toilet in time to throw up, better not to give myself _more_ crap to clean up, before my vision blurred and I fell and blacked out, the last thing I remember was hearing my phone ringing...

* * *

><p><strong>Nicholas POV<strong>

I woke up and immediately noticed that Lucy wasn't here. I don't mean in my bed and room but in the house. I couldn't hear her heartbeat or feel her presence. I thought for a minute: _where would she go? She never leaves without one of us. _I couldn't think too much as I grabbed my phone to ring her but found a text from her:

**Hey bbe don't worry bout me went home earlier to check on pets and been tidyin up 4 ours. B bk as soon as im finished luv u xxx**

OK so she's at home, but boy is she getting a lecture about leaving on her own, even if it was only to her house. I guess it makes sense though. She'd left the cats for about a week now and only checked on them three time altogether, all three times in the first week of the two weeks her parents were gone. I can't blame her really I know how much her animals matter to her and I can't expect her to wait for too long when it comes to checking on them. That's how much I care about her and what's important to her. I tried ringing her phone to see how long she'll roughly be, her parents were home late and this was her last night here for who knows how long. We can't risk her safety no matter how much she may want us to.

"Hey this is Lucy's phone; I'm either busy arguing with Nicholas, hanging with Solange or just generally too busy to answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll text you later,"

That's funny Lucy always answers my phone calls. Unless she's asleep? No don't be stupid it's only eight o'clock. She's on the phone with someone else? No the stupid voice person would say the phone is engaged. On her house phone? She never answers the house phone because she doesn't like talking to random people trying to sell car insurance. She can't hear it ringing? It's possible she has music on so she can't hear it ringing. She always keeps it on loud so it being on silent is a useless thought. But even with music playing on the stereo she would still feel it vibrating in her pocket, as that's the only place she keeps it. She's driving? Never stopped her before. The only solution left is if she doesn't answer this time, something's wrong. I tried again:

"Hey this is Lucy's phone-" I hung up. Something's wrong. I went to Solange's room. If Lucy told anyone anything about anything it would be Solange she told it to. I knocked on the door to my baby sister's bedroom.

"What is it Nicholas?" she asked angrily, she had just woken up.

"Have you heard from Lucy?" he eyes snapped open.

"No, why? Is she not here?" she asked quickly.

"No, I got a text saying she was at her house but I tried calling her to ask how long she'll be before coming back and she's not answering her phone. Just wondered if you'd heard anything from her that's all," I answered. I was getting worried now.

"If she said she's at home why not just go and check on her? If she's not answering something must've happened causing her not being able to answer," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Trust me I'd been thinking about going over there already but I didn't know if I'd trust myself. What if the reason something was wrong was she was injured and bleeding? Would I be able to trust myself not to kill her if there was blood? I honestly didn't know and I was tempted to ask one of my brothers, or parents, to go with me, even though I knew they'd tease me forever if I asked, especially Quinn. I didn't have a choice though so I ran downstairs to find my brothers chilling in the lounge with mum and dad. They all stared at me, seemingly shocked to find Lucy not attached to my arm.

"Hey little brother!" Quinn said a bit loudly, "Where's Lucy?"

"That's just it Quinn. Lucy. She text me earlier saying she was at home clearing up after the cats and when I tried calling her she wasn't answering her phone,"

"So, a lot of girls don't answer their phones to their boyfriends, look at Hunter, she hardly ever answers my call,"

"No Quinn, what's wrong is that Lucy _always_ answers her phone, no matter who it is," Solange said walking in, sitting on Logan's lap on the sofa and placing her feet on Connor's. "She hasn't even answer my phone calls and anyway, Hunter's a hunter a Helios-Ra you dumbo. Isn't she still trying to get her grandpa to accept you?"

"Keep Hunter out of this if you please little sister," he said plainly.

"Anyway, I'm going to go over there and check if she's OK. If she's there at all," I said and they all looked at me as if to say why aren't you leaving then? "The only problem is, if she is there and something's wrong I don't know if she's injured or not,"

"And you want one of us to come with you in case she is and in case she's bleeding?" Logan finished and I nodded slowly. Luckily none of them laughed at me and I realised that time was still ticking and I'd wasted nearly an hour worrying about if she's OK or not. They all started talking amongst themselves as to who would come with me until, finally, dad said he'd come with me claiming he'd be able to control himself better if she was bleeding than any of my brothers could. I didn't care as long as I found her. It took us about an hour to get to her house only to realise that her parents were home earlier than usual. Normally they would be another hour at least before getting home from their peace stuff. I politely knocked on the door and Mrs Hamilton answered it and smiled at us.

"Mr Drake, Nicholas!" she exclaimed. "What do we owe the honour?" she asked kindly. I answered.

"Um, Lucy went out earlier and hadn't come back and we were just getting a bit worried about her. She text me telling me she was here and when I tried calling there was no answer," I explained, she just kept on smiling and invited us in.

"Yes, Lucky's here. She's actually upstairs in her room that I had to quickly tidy up since the cats made a bit of mess. She tidied up down here very well didn't she?" we looked around and noticed that everything seemed to sparkle (not literally) and we had to admit she done a good job. "She must've started to tidy up upstairs but when we got home the upstairs was still messy and we found her unconscious on the bathroom floor which she must've become after throwing up," she explained, thinking this must be the reason she wasn't answering her phone. "She had stripped the bed sheets so I quickly put on new ones while Matt carried her into her room and placed her in bed. We don't know what's wrong with her so we called out the late night doctor," I nodded as Mr Hamilton walked into the lounge and told his wife that the doctor was here.

"Nicholas, Mr Drake," Mr Hamilton nodded to us before shaking dad's hand. "Could you excuse us for a minute? We just want to make sure Lucky's OK,"

"Of course," Dad said, "Take as long as you need, we can wait," I felt like I was in a frikking hospital where Lucy was my sister and dads daughter and her parents were the doctor and nurse (you can decide which is which). That wasn't normal and all I wanted to know if she was OK or not. Her parents left the room and showed the doctor upstairs to where she was lying. I could smell her even from down here. She smelt so good I could barely contain myself and had to really resist the urge to run up those stairs, hold her in my arms and kiss her until she woke up to kiss me back.

"She'll be fine, stop worrying," dad told me. I sighed and started pacing around the room taking in the smells and look of the room. It smelt of Lucy in so many ways even though she obviously used cleaning supplies instead of wiping her clothes everywhere just so I could smell her.

I stopped next to a picture above the small fireplace. A picture of her and Solange at one of their sleepovers. Lucy was wearing a large pyjama top that fell off her right shoulder due to her cutting a larger neck hole into it although it was bigger than she planned. She and Sol were sitting next to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, on the floor and both had their outside knee pulled to their chest and their arms wrapped around it. Lucy's tilted hers to the left while Sol's head was tilted to the right and each had an iPod earpiece in the ear next to the others head. They were both smiling their sweet smiles and, for some reason, this became my favourite picture of the both of them together. I turned when I heard the doctor leaving and Mrs Hamilton came into the lounge smiling. "She's fine and is going to be fine. She only fainted, so there's nothing serious." I smiled and after seeing her for five minutes watching her sleep dad and I went home to let them know she was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

My eyes flickered open and I realised it was late at night and Nicholas must be worried about me. I reached for my phone and realised I had four missed calls from him and one from mum. I heard movement beside me and saw mum sitting next to me smiling.

"Mum? You OK?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, are _you_ OK?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Lucky, darling you fainted earlier,"

"I did?"

"Yes. Your father and I were worried sick about you; we had to call the late-night doctor out. At first I thought you were working yourself to hard again after cleaning downstairs then coming up here. We finished up cleaning since the smell was unbearable," I laughed at that. "Anyway, we got home early to surprise you. Your father and I have decided we're moving away from here,"

"Moving? Away from Violet Hill?"

"Yes. We've found a lovely little house about a twenty minute walk away from the ashram. It's lovely and I know you'll love it. There's a good school nearby that you'll attend until you're old enough to move out and make your own decisions,"

"No! I don't want to move house! Why do you want move closer anyway? You go once a year,"

"Actually it's become more permanent. Your father and I have become full time volunteers there and it's just easier if we move,"

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me; I couldn't move away and leave Nicholas behind. He'd never forgive me if I just left him.

"And it will be a nice place for the baby," mum continued. I stopped her right there. Baby? What baby? Was she pregnant?

"Baby? What baby? You're not pregnant?" she laughed gently.

"No not me. Lucky you're pregnant,"

"ME?" I shouted which caught the attention of dad.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wake up, mum tells me we're moving because you want to work at some stupid peace place, tells me there's a lovely house we'll be living in that would be a nice place to bring up a baby then tells me I'm _pregnant!"_ I shouted to make sure they could hear how angry I was.

"There's no need to shout young lady, we're right here," mum said calmly.

"I'm just confused as to why you're acting so calm to all this," I replied.

"Because we're happy,"

"Happy you're sixteen year old daughter's pregnant?"

"It won't be so bad, Lucky," dad said, I couldn't take anymore; I had to get them out of here.

"When are we leaving?"

"Saturday morning, we start packing tomorrow and say our goodbyes on Friday. Or at least that's the plan," mum explained. That only gave us three days to pack and say goodbye. How was I supposed to tell Nicholas? I'd have to think of something. I got it. I won't tell him I'm pregnant and tell him I was moving away. Maybe if he doesn't know about our child he can't be too mad can he? We'll find out tomorrow.

"You know guys, I'm really tired. Mind if I sleep it off?" I asked. They nodded, of course, and left me to sleep a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lucky we have to finish packing," mum said again. It was Friday afternoon and we still hadn't finished packing everything up before we moved away for god knows how long. If we ever come back but I've already decided I'm coming back in a few years time, no matter what. I'd told Nicholas that we were moving and he said he was coming over later to say his goodbye to me. He still doesn't know I'm pregnant and I was planning on keeping it that way for a while longer. Obviously I'll have to tell him before the baby turns 16 because of the vampire thing. I'm pretty sure she'll go through the bloodchange. She? I know it's too early to tell the gender but it just feels like I'm going to have a little girl, and since everything with Solange happened, I don't want any vampire knowing about another born female vampire in over 900 years. Who knows what could happen?<p>

"Alright mum, I'm coming," I answered carrying another box out to the moving van my dad was loading up. I grabbed the permanent marker pen and wrote 'fragile' on it as it had mum's favourite glass ornaments inside before handing it to dad to place gently at the back, strapped down with all the other fragile stuff. I ran back in the house to pack my stuff. Well actually most of my stuff was already packed, I just had to put all my clothes, underwear, socks and shoes into my suitcase, strip of my bed so we can take it apart tonight to go in the van and pump up the airbed I have to sleep on tonight. And it was only six o'clock in the bloody evening! At least my bed was the only one left to be taken apart, otherwise we'd be working all night and that wouldn't be fun.

"Lucky can you pass me the screwdriver please?" dad asked when we were taking my bed apart, I passed it miserably though. "What's the matter babe?"

"Just thinking about us moving away. And how our lives are going to be different. Especially for me being away from Nicholas and Solange for a long time."

"Ah, so you're worried about, not just missing them, but if you're all going to stay friends?"

"I guess you could say it like that," I mumbled.

"Listen, Lucky, I know you're not happy about the move, and worrying about what will happen when the baby's born, but honestly, we're going to be fine," he said putting his arm around me the way Nicholas does to comfort me, and it was comforting, even though it didn't change the fact they were completely changing my life! I'd finished helping dad take the bed down when Nicholas arrived. In fact it was Nicholas, Solange, Logan, Quinn, Connor and Helena on my doorstep to say goodbye, everyone else was busy with other affairs but I didn't mind, it sounds harsh but Nick was the only one I wanted to see tonight.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Lucy, we just wanted to say good luck in your new home and we'll all miss you," Helena said.

"Yeah, make some new friend, especially girls and give me their number, but don't forget the old ones OK?" the one and only Quinn said to me. I smiled anyway, how could I forget my second family? Considering one of them was my boyfriend. After a few minutes of talking and saying goodbye Helena dragged off her oldest sons and Sol leaving me and Nicholas alone for a while. Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was squeezing me tightly. I let a tear fall as we said goodbye and had one last kiss for at least another few years.

When we left early Saturday morning I saw the Drakes were still up, as dawn hadn't arrived yet, and they were all gathered nearby to wave as we left Violet Hill.

Little did I know it was the last time I'd ever be in Violet Hill or that I'd never see my daughters 16th birthday...

* * *

><p><strong>OK the ending is a little rubbish but then again i was writing this chapter over one whole night! That's what do when I can't sleep and now I'm hungry so I'm going to go get some breakfast! <strong>

**Plz read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**Alyxandra Harvey owns characters exept Poppy, Pippa, Thomas and Alex.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 15 years later<strong>

"What to do today?" I wondered

"Training?" My best friend, Pippa, said a little too loud and mum was only downstairs with nanny. I slapped her around the head. "OW! What was that for?" she asked.

"Bloody hell Pip don't you ever think? Don't say stuff like that with my mum directly below us with only the floor separating us,"

"Jesus Pop you didn't need to hit me," she snapped back jokily looking back at her magazine with the picture of Robert Patterson as Edward Cullen. I personally hated Twilight but little miss spoil sport loved it. Doesn't make any sense to me considering her family background.

Oh where are my manners? I'm Poppy Hamilton and 15 ¾ years old to be exact, which I liked to be because it showed everyone how close I was to becoming a young adult, and I live with my mum. I never knew my dad and mum didn't like to talk about him because apparently it always reminded her of how she failed him. Nanny said she never had the guts to tell him she was pregnant with me because at the time they were moving away from Violet Hill, where she grew up. Also I'm partly named after mum's best friend Solange, my full name is Poppy Solange Hamilton, but I've always found that bit of information boring and unimportant but mum never wants me to forget it. Don't know why. I'm an only child but I've always counted Pippa as my sister and she practically lives round my house but only to get away from her older brother Thomas who is constantly harassing her. And me when you think about it. Mum always said we reminded her of her and Solange so much, she always promised to take me to Violet Hill to meet her and my dad. Then Nanny fell ill and Grandpa passed away and they couldn't cope. So Violet Hill would just have to wait.

"Will you get out of your daydream please Pop? We only have this weekend before we go back to school and you know there's no privacy there," Pippa begged. She liked to gossip but at school everyone knew all the gossip, somehow it got out. We swear out rooms have cameras and microphones hidden everywhere.

"Well, if you count everybody knowing your business privacy then no, there never is at that school. I'm just lucky I managed to enrol without mum finding out what school it really is," we laughed and she yawned.

"God, I'm tired. How can you stay up so late?"

"You know I have sleeping problems. I didn't wake up till about three this afternoon," I said. Remember earlier when I said 'what to do today?' well for me that means _tonight _as I can never stay up during the day, or I end up being ill. Mum says its normal but I'm not sure.

"You know you should really see a doctor about that Pop. It's not normal,"

"I know Pip but what can I do? The doctor's surgery's normally closed by the time I can get out of my lovely, warm, comfortable bed.-"

"POP!" she snapped. My bad another daydream.

"Sorry," at that moment mum walked in through the door looking paler than ever. Did I ever mention mum was ill? Oh sorry. A couple of months ago she was told she was ill and might not ever recover. No-one ever told me how she was ill because they didn't want me to worry, what they didn't know was I was sneaky and quiet and had very god hearing, but that's part of the reason why we stayed as well, so nanny could look after her. As I couldn't do it on my own.

"Poppy, honey, two things. One Pippa will have to go home as Thomas is downstairs and second: Alex is downstairs for you, says he wants to take you out tonight," oh my god she looks like she's in pain just talking nowadays.

"Alright mum, we'll be down in a sec," I assured her, "go and rest now OK?" she nodded and left my room. I turned back to Pippa who was still sitting on my bed we talked for another minute or two, mainly about how mum looked so ill. Alex wanted to take me to the party tonight. Shannon's birthday party at the club her mum rented for her and all her friends. I was invited of course but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. I was worried about mum and if nanny would cope alright on her own. We went downstairs and Thomas started having a go at Pip, but she was going to the club anyway tonight no matter what. Hunter didn't really care where they went as long as they told her and knew what time they would be home but that's only because she's busy working all night. Alex welcomed me down with his usual warm hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Hi baby," he said, well he is my boyfriend. Did I forget to mention that too? My bad. But I'm sure I implied it.

"Hey sweetie," I replied. "Look, not being mean but I don't fancy going tonight. Or I just can't be bothered. I'm really tired," I forced a yawn but forgot Pippa's still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, elbow length blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Um excuse me but you are coming tonight, little miss 'I'm going to stay in bed till three in the afternoon'," she mocked.

"Thanks Pip," Alex laughed and looked at me, eyes pleading me to say yes, knowing I would give in as soon as he says-

"Please." That's it; I melted in his arms and agreed.

"Alright. Let me run upstairs and get changed a little, more partyish." I smiled and ran upstairs. Pippa followed claiming she needed to help but I already knew what to wear. I pulled out the little black dress with dark purple swirls along the bottom and slipped it on. Pip got out my purple eye shadow I was going to wear and pink lip gloss and put it on my face while I slipped on my shoes that were thrown under my desk. After my make-up was done she grabbed my hairbrush and gently brushed through my brownish (with hints if dark red) layered chin-length hair while I rummaged through my jewellery box, finding my favourite choker ribbon, taking the charm off my current chain, slipping it through the ribbon and tying it around my neck. When I was finished we both ran downstairs to find Thomas had gone leaving a message with Alex saying he was sick of waiting. Pip didn't need to get changed as she's dressed for a party all day every day, just in case. We all got into Alex's car (yes my boyfriend was older than me by about a year) and drove to his place to drop off the car then walked over to the club. You could hear that music a mile away, in fact some homeless people were having their own little party outside, and I felt deaf when we got inside the building.

It was an old building with the upstairs all boarded up due to the fact all the windows were broken. The downstairs however looked amazing like a normal modern club. Interesting. Nah not really I just say that sometimes for fun. Alex grabbed some drinks (I had wine as I don't like the cheap crap) and led me to the dance floor and we danced all night. Having a snog every now and then but who doesn't. I didn't see Shannon until someone bought out her enormous (wedding size) birthday cake and she blew out her 16 candles. Just think in three months that'll be me! I can't wait, I only I'd stop sleeping my day's away. I don't want to be asleep for my birthday that wouldn't be fun. Oh how I love dancing with Alex and not having to worry about mum for a change...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

While Poppy was out I fell even more sick. I was throwing up and couldn't even move off my bed, only to the side to throw up over the side of it. Trust me it's not fun. And I still haven't finished telling her about Nicholas. Well actually that is my fault.

She kept asking me about her dad over the years but all I would say was he lived Violet Hill and I moved away before he knew I was pregnant. Stupid mistake. As soon as I turned 18 I should've moved back and tell him about Poppy. She'd never believe me if I told her, her father was a vampire and that she was turning into one. In fact on her sixteenth birthday she will be one if she survives the change which at the moment doesn't seem likely as there are no vampires in this world that know about her. I don't want her facing the same thing Solange faced. It's dangerous and the thought scares me.

Mum was by my side again holding my hand telling me everything will be alright but I know it won't be. I'm going to die, Nicholas will never see me again and my daughter will die on her birthday unless he magically finds out she exists and help her. Again, not bloody likely! Mum would look after her until her birthday until finally being left on her own altogether. She would lose her husband, daughter and granddaughter all within a year and she was still ill. It's funny though, how I stayed behind to look after her when she fell ill yet _I'm _the one lying in bed with a brain tumour that's killing me more and more every second. My eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to close them and I knew it would be the last time because that's how weak I was right now. But I couldn't. I had to hold on a little longer. Because I heard his voice in my ear.

Nicholas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicholas POV<strong>

I cannot believe my dad sent me on this secret mission to who knows where and for who knows what. I wasn't really paying much attention; since Sol, Logan, Connor and Quinn were coming too they could hear the details about it. I was thinking about Lucy. It was nearly 16 years ago since she and her family moved away and I hadn't heard from her in 12 of them. I missed her so much I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go, for the fear she'll disappear again. It was only when Sol slapped me did I realise we were there. Wherever it was for this meeting with an ancient vampire family who think there's a vampire newly turning soon and will need our help. Why us? Just because mum's the frikking queen that probably why! And to be honest I don't even remember getting in the car to leave. I'm losing my mind. Especially when I smelt a familiar scent. I stopped walking by my sibling's side and start to sniff. When she realised I wasn't next to her Sol stopped and told the others to stop.

"Nicholas what are you doing?" Connor demanded, he was not in a good mood since dad pulled him away from his computer.

"Can't you smell it?" I asked calmly.

"Smell what Nick?" Sol asked, a worried expression on her face, starting to sniff too. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, "oh my God," she whispered. She could smell it too.

"Dude come on we're going to be late then dad would never let us hear the end of it," Quinn said as a 'fit' girl walked by and his eyes followed her and he started drooling slightly. "On second thought let's take a detour to that club over there," he said following the girl into club leaving us standing here. Logan looked annoyed that Quinn always gets the girls but he had Isabeau waiting for him at home. "We are going to be so late," he said before catching the scent that caught my attention in the first place. "Wait a second. That smells like Lucy," Connor looked at him, shocked.

"So I'm not the only one who can smell her then?" I asked and all three of them nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything in case I was imagining it Nick," Connor said. "But if all of us can smell her then maybe she's here," I turned around and followed her scent running as fast as I could, with my siblings following very close behind me, and stopped in front of a nice little house not far from the ashram, which is where I realised we were standing in front of. All the lights were turned on but there was no-one downstairs. I knocked on the front door and two minutes later Mrs Hamilton opened it, and Lucy's scent whooshed out. She was here.

"Nicholas," Mrs Hamilton breathed. I ignored her and ran straight in, up the stairs and into what I was guessing to be Lucy's room as she was lying in bed struggling to keep her eyes open. I heard Sol talking to Mrs H and apologizing for my behaviour but I didn't care. Lucy was here lying in my arms, I'd wrapped them around her, and trying to look up at me. She looked like she was in pain and her breathing was shallow. She whispered my name. I whispered hers and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was barely audible.

"Dad sent Quinn, Connor, Logan, Sol and I on a mission to visit another ancient vampire family. Apparently there's a child coming up to the change and doesn't know about it, we have to meet with this family then find that child and help them," she laughed quietly. At that moment my brothers and sister came into the room with Mrs Hamilton behind them. She came and sat by Lucy's side again.

"Nicholas?" I turned to see Solange looking at something on the desk. A picture of a young girl who looks a lot like Lucy, but I knew it wasn't. Her eyes were blue, Lucy's are green. But what I really noticed was that her necklace was Lucy's, one that I gave her for her 16th birthday and she never took it off since. I heard Lucy's whisper again, but this time to her mum.

"Where's Poppy?" Poppy? Who's Poppy?

"She went to Shannon's birthday party with Alex and Pippa, she'll be home soon," I picked up the picture and showed it to Lucy.

"Lucy, who is this girl?" I asked. Oh my God she's lying in bed suffering and I think dying and I feel like I'm interrogating her.

"That's Poppy, Nicholas," she said going even paler.

"Who's Poppy?" she smiled slightly.

"Our daughter," my eyes opened wide at those two simple words. Our daughter. _Our _daughter. Our _daughter?_ How did that happen? She answered before I could even ask. "The night we did it before I left was when I got pregnant, I couldn't tell you because I was scared. Mainly of your reaction to the news. I've written a letter that I was going to send to you. Telling you I was never going to make it back to Violet Hill, it's in a box under my bed, find it and read it. It explains everything about Poppy and what's happened,"

"Lucy, what's wrong with you?" I asked gently because I know I'm going to lose her.

"I have a brain tumour, Nicholas. And I also have a feeling that the missing child who's turning is Poppy. Promise me you'll look after her Nicholas. Please promise me," how could I not promise her? Poppy's my daughter and she's kind of dying. Of course I was going to help her.

"I promise Lucy. I love you,"

"I love you. And good luck trying to explain everything to her. I never told her about you," her eyelids were closing slowly and she was losing breath quicker. That's when Sol spoke up kneeling next to her best friend.

"Change her Nicholas," she said. I shook my head. Lucy doesn't want that, I know because she told me. "Please Nicholas change her, we can save her but you'd have to change her,"

"Sol, no. We can't just go around changing dying people. Besides she doesn't want that, she told me years ago," Solange started crying, quietly as her best friends, my girlfriends, eyes closed for the final time, and he breathing stopped completely. Mrs Hamilton started crying and ran out of the room. Tears fell off my cheek as I just sat there on my girlfriend's bed holding her hand and staring at her beautiful, peaceful, painless face. I've never seen her so peaceful. Logan came over to comfort Sol and she collapsed in his arms staining his shirt with her tears. Connor went round to the other side of the bed and looked under it to find a cardboard box. He pulled it out and passed the letter out to me and left the box on the floor beside me then led Logan and Sol out of her room and went to check on Mrs Hamilton. I slowly opened the letter she wrote to me and read her normal neat handwriting:

_Nicholas,_

_I've tried to write this to you so many times, and every time I've come close I couldn't finish and I would have to start again. I'm so sorry. I will never return to Violet Hill because I am very ill and soon I will die. I don't know how long I have left but I know it's not long at all. Mum will eventually send you this letter because I have something important to tell you. _

_We have a daughter. Her name is Poppy and she is nearing her 16__th__ birthday rather quickly and I'm scared about her changing. She's been sleeping later and later into the day just like Sol did so I think it's going to happen. I just wish she knew more about you and what you are as I never had the guts to do so. I was ashamed for leaving you behind without telling you I was pregnant. And I've never sent a letter because I was sure you'd have come to see me telling me that she'd be better off going to live with you which, if I was honest, I know would be the right thing. I'm sure you'll like her though she can be a bit of a handful sometimes but what teenager isn't? You'll know her when you see her, likes to dress like a fantasy vampire and is constantly dying her hair darker. And she has your eyes. That bright beautiful shade of blue I love so much I'm reminded of you every time I look at her._

_I've missed you over the years and I'll never forget your face or your love for me. I regret not contacting you and I hope you can forgive me for that. Tell Sol I'm sorry too. It couldn't have been easy for her having to deal with me leaving so soon after the change. I couldn't forget her either. Not when Poppy and her best friend Pippa reminding me so much of me and her at that age. They are like us in so many ways it's actually hard to believe. Give my love to the rest of your family would you? I love so much you Nicholas Drake it hurts. _

_Goodbye my love_

_Lucy x_

I had to stop the tears from falling again. Pulling myself together I left her side to go and find my daughter when Quinn came through the front door. How did he find us? He answered that question when Logan asked him.

"I followed your scent and caught Lucy's too. Is she here?" he said quickly.

"She's dead Quinn," Connor said gently. "She was very ill and she died only about ten minutes ago." Quinn automatically looked over at me about to say 'sorry' when I held up a hand not wanting to hear it all. My daughter only has a few months until the change and she didn't even know about me. I was stopped however by Lucy's mum as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Nicholas Lucy told you that Poppy doesn't know about you because she never talked about you. Not in a bad way in an 'I'm ashamed way'. What she didn't know was that I told Poppy about you and her when you were younger. The only thing she doesn't know is that you're a vampire. But if you're careful with what you tell her you'll get along just fine. She's at the club down the road. The Campbell. But be careful because she won't like anything unless it goes her way,"

"Thank you Mrs Hamilton. I'll come back and help out with Lucy," she nodded and went back upstairs. I heard sobbing again but I couldn't blame her. She'd just lost her daughter for fuck sake. I picked up a picture of Poppy and another girl that was in the entrance hall and left the house and ran down the road. When I got to the club I overheard someone saying it was a great birthday party 'Shannon' was throwing. I knew I was in the right place since Lucy said that name earlier. My siblings followed me and Quinn said he'd already been here. And he rushed to find us because he saw something here that creeped him out. As soon as I walked in I knew what it was. On the stage at the other side of the room was a young girl about 15/16 who looked a lot like Lucy, but with blue eyes her hair brownish/red wearing a brown ribbon around her neck with the pendant from Lucy's necklace attached to it, and she was standing with a tall blonde boy with brown eyes. Poppy was holding a microphone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other and she was singing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift rather drunkenly. When the song finished she staggered off the stage while everyone cheered. She looked happy as she started to dance with blondie. I couldn't help but feel protective of her and think that he was just a little too close.

"Nicholas, I know what you're thinking but you can't just go over there," Logan said "We have to be careful because we don't know what she's like," We all sat down at a table in the corner, well all except Quinn he'd gone off to flirt, Connor mumbled something about being late. Personally I didn't care that we came here to meet another family and it changed due to finding Lucy. Sol went and got us some drinks while I kept watching Poppy. She was a beautiful young child and I had a tear in my eye because she reminded me so much of Lucy.

"POPPY HAMILTON!" the boy shouted, "That is completely inappropriate," he laughed and she laughed.

"Nick, will you stop staring, you look like a pervert," Connor said sipping his drink.

"Shut up Connor that's my daughter!" I snapped back.

"But stop staring at her. The boys already noticed,"

"Alright you two stop arguing. You're attracting other people's attention," Sol said quietly and we all shut up. Then the party ended and I saw Poppy trying to stand up without falling over. She walked past us giggling with that boy when she tripped over her own feet fell on me and kicked her foot against the table.

"Whoa!" I said catching her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. Ow, my toe," she said.

"Come on," I said, gently taking her arm and helping her up. "Let's take you home," I led her out of the club my siblings following me and along the road to the house. She wasn't as drunk as she looked but she wasn't completely sober either. Her friends followed us to her house where Mrs Hamilton was waiting in the lounge, her eyes puffy and red and tear stains on her cheeks from all the crying. Poppy saw her like that and immediately knew something was wrong and ran to kneel next to her.

"Nanny. What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked. Mrs H shook her head letting more tears fall. "Is it mum? Is she OK?" Mrs H grabbed her hands and said "be strong," she looked at her, then at us and ran up the stairs screaming 'mum'. I followed her, trying to catch up but she was fast and beat me there.

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy POV<strong>

As soon as I saw nanny crying on the sofa I knew something was up. And with mum for that matter and as soon as she said 'be strong' I couldn't help it. I forgot all about the party and the amount of alcohol I'd consumed and just ran up the stairs to mums side. The dude who brought me home followed but I was too fast and got by her side before he was even up the stairs. Her eyes were closed and her skin was cold and she didn't look like she was in pain anymore. There was a cardboard box on the floor and I picked up one of the photos inside. It was one of her, about my age, with her best friend Solange at one of their sleepovers. They both had a knee up to their chest and had their heads tilted slightly to the side with an iPod earpiece in their ears. It was like the one of me and Pippa in the entrance hall. There was another one in there that I picked out and realised it was her again, but with the dude who helped me home who was now standing in the doorway. He hadn't aged a day in 16 years. How is that possible? Unless he was a vampire. Well whatever the reason I couldn't deal with it right now. I just wanted to be left alone with mum but he came and sat down next to me.

"You know what I am Poppy," I didn't know if he meant my father or vampire but I nodded anyway. Nanny told me all about Nicholas Drake being my father and how mum absolutely adored him. Apparently he was actually the reason nanny and grandpa moved mum away from Violet Hill claiming mum wasn't getting enough space and moving away would give her the perfect opportunity to be a normal teenager.

"I know you're my dad. And I know you're a vampire. You can't go 16 years without looking a day older,"

"Your mother didn't mind I was a vampire,"

"I don't care what mum minded or did before I was born. All I know is that I don't need you, never have done so I very much doubt I will do,"

"That's where you're wrong Poppy; you will need my help in three months time,"

"Really? Well in three months I'll come looking for you but now leave me alone!" I practically screamed at him, which was wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong. It's not like mum died because of him. I guess I was just angry and upset at myself for going out tonight instead of being there for her. I ran out of the room and shoved everyone out of my way. I needed to be alone right now so I ran out of the house and along the street. No-one followed me which I was happy about and went to sit in an old abandoned building that hadn't been used in 10 years. I curled up into a ball just like I did a year ago when grandpa died no letting anyone who intruded my privacy see my face. I didn't cry, I haven't cried in years, but I couldn't stand for anyone to see me a wreck like I was last year. It hurt when people were more worried about you than the actual person who suffered, who in this case was mum. It's like no-one cares why you're going through a tough time as long as they give the sympathy to show they cared when actually they couldn't care less thinking about how we're wasting their time and they have better things to do.

I laid there, curled up in my little ball, for so long I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom lying under the lovely warmth of my duvet. When I got up I'd realised they'd taken mum away before I had a chance to say goodbye. Nanny just sat in the middle of her room looking through some old photos of her. When she noticed me she gestured for me to join her and she showed me the photos. It was a timeline, of mum growing up. She was such an adorable baby and a cutie for a toddler. She used to wear glasses as a child and I never even knew, but that's just because she started using contact lenses when I was two. And I realised that except for the glasses and eye colour I looked completely like her. I've never seen so much resemblance since Harry Potter was told he looked exactly like his dad. Except for the eyes. Harry had his mum's eyes and I had my dad's brilliant blue ones.

"Your mother was a right beauty, Poppy," nanny said. "And she bagged herself an amazing boyfriend too. I just wish I never moved her away from Violet Hill,"

"Nanny, if it was a brain tumour she would have got no matter where we were living,"

"How did you know it was a tumour?"

"I overheard you telling someone the other day in the lounge bout how you were worried about it getting worse,"

"Sneaky little girl Poppy Hamilton, that's what you are. Ah, this picture is all of the Drake family with Lucy in the front," in the picture there were about 13 or 14 people and I know that at least 8 of them are siblings. Mum was right at the front next to Solange and Nicholas and was smiling one of her cheeky smiles. She looked so strong there like she would never have gotten ill in the future. But here we are mourning over her death.

"Nanny how did I end up in my bed?" I asked curiously.

"Nicholas found you sleeping in that old abandoned factory and brought you in. He's asleep in the cellar and will be up in an hour or so. Why?"

"Just wondering. I owe him an apology actually. I had a right go at him last night for no reason and now I feel bad. He was only trying to help me nanny,"

"I know he was sweetheart. But I have an important question to ask you. What are you going to do about school?"

"What? Mum's just died and you're asking me about school? How the hell does that work out?"

"Poppy I know you know what I'm talking about. You'll get kicked out as soon as they find out what you're becoming," I sighed. So nanny read all the files from school and knows exactly what I get up to in my free time.

"I don't know Nan, I'll sort something out." At that moment Pippa walked in, a shy smile on her face not sure of how I'd react clearly. I smiled back at her and relief washed over her face to know I wasn't going to kill her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi babe," I said.

"You OK?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Feel like going out?"

"Um... Now? After everything that's happened?"

"Pip nothing's going to change so we might as well hurry up and get over it. So you're either coming out with me for a jog, or staying here to keep nanny company?"

"Err, I'll stay here and keep your Nan company. You go on ahead," she said so I got up slipped into some jogging bottoms and t-shirt and left the house for a good few mile jog.

You're probably wondering why I'm not staying at home crying my eyes out over the fact that my mum's dead. Personally I find that sitting around crying about stuff like that isn't going to change what's happened or bring them back. Mum's gone and that's never going to change, and I happen to know for a fact she would want us to move on and not be miserable old farts. But the main reason I'm not getting emotional, sitting around looking at memories and being all sentimental is because I know that mum's not really gone. She lives inside everyone who she cared about and everyone who ever cared about her. Her memory will live on forever and she'll always be in our hearts. So by knowing that I can't be a miserable old cow who going to be all like 'oh be nice to me because my mum's dead' kind of girl. But I'm dreading school because all the teachers are going to be like 'we're here for you' and 'are you feeling well enough to train?' and quite frankly I'd just find it annoying and imagine the punch bag as their faces. Yeah sometimes I like to be violent another trait I get off my darling parent.

I'd ended up running instead of jogging this evening but I don't mind and I actually managed five miles before it started getting dark. Vampires would start getting up and im not properly equipped to deal with them at the moment. Are you even more confused? OK let me explain. No-one ever actually told me about vampires. Well none of my family, they kept that a secret. I found out when I was about 8 or 9 years old at Pippa's birthday party and a vampire tried to attack her mum, who happened to be the best agent and Vampire slayer school had ever heard of. Hunter had enrolled Pippa at the school but Thomas didn't quite take a fancy to vampire slaying and went to a private school a few miles away. I, however, did enrol at Pippa's school and have done well there actually, although I never told mum and left nanny to sort out the paperwork. I couldn't have mum knowing I was working with the Helios-Ra alongside Hunter Wild and Pippa Wild could I?

And that's where my dilemmas started.

* * *

><p><strong>OK it's a long chapter but and a lot has happened. As you may have probably guessed Poppy can be forgetful which is why she's always going 'let me explain'. LOL, but if that's too confusing let me know and I'll try o make it simpler to understand. <strong>

**Just a quick note here there is no offense intended towards anyone in any of the characters situation. **

**Finally in this story Hunter and Quinn have not met and therefore are not together. But that might change, it won't affect the story much if they do or don't get together, and I'll leave it up to you as to whether or not they do. Let me know by pushing the little button below that has the word 'review' in there somewhere. **

**Let me know what you think and also any ideas as to what else is in the box for Nicholas is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been very busy with stuff and going to college. This may not be a very good chapter because I'm just writing things down as it comes into my head now as I've hardly had any lately. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Memories<strong>

**Nicholas POV**

When I woke up in Mrs Hamilton's cellar, I knew immediately that Poppy wasn't home. Her scent wasn't strong enough for her to be there. She must've gone out somewhere and lost track of time. At least that's what I want to think. I went upstairs with my brothers and Solange to find Mrs Hamilton sitting on the floor of Lucy's bedroom with the other girl in the photo of Poppy at her sleepover, the one where they're doing the same pose as Lucy and Solange when they were 16. They were looking through some old pictures of Lucy and Poppy growing up. Lucy looked so adorable; I sat down to look at them as well, and sweet. She stopped wearing her glasses at some point when Poppy was a baby and she looked like she hadn't stopped smiling in years.

There were two pictures Mrs Hamilton passed to me, both of them of Lucy and Poppy. The first was of Lucy laying on top of the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with a tag around her wrist, looking away from the camera, smiling down into her arms where the tiny little creature, also known as Poppy, lay with her eyes closed. If you looked carefully, you could see the tiny little, cheeky, Lucy smile on the baby's fragile lips. The second picture was taken years later with Poppy more grown up. There was a date on the back of the photo that said it was taken two months ago. Lucy and Poppy were standing what looked like the back garden in the dark, smiling the biggest smiles in the world believing that nothing can go wrong in their lives. Their arms were around each other and their heads were very close together, so close if their hair was exactly the same colour you wouldn't be able to tell where one head finished and the other started. Lucy's hair was short and was the palest brunette it almost looked blonde whereas Poppy's hair was longer at her chest and a darker brown, the mixture of my and Lucy's hair, but with the slight red hair dye made her whole hair a coppery colour. They were both wearing dresses, Lucy a deep purple knee-length short-sleeved dress with a light purple butterfly on her left hip and she wore flat black shoes with a little black bow. Poppy wore a blood-red knee-length dress with thin straps that tie around the back of her neck with a black belt around her waist and a black rose was attached to the top of the dress just below her right should. She had black heels on and was the same height as Lucy.

"They were going to Lucy's friends 30th birthday party," Mrs H said, "Poppy went so she could look after Lucy but also because she could see her friends as well. I like her hair like that, before she cut it off,"

"Lucy looks beautiful. She looks so innocent in both pictures. How can she be... gone now?"

"It's just the way it worked out Nicholas. I feel bad for moving her away now, especially with Poppy the way she is,"

"Speaking of which shouldn't she be back by now?" the other girl asked.

"Yes, she should. She never stays out this long does she Pippa?"

"Where did she go?" I asked

"She went out for a jog, or run. Depends on what mood she's in," the other girl said, "I'll go out and look for her," she got up and ran out of the room, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who's she?" I asked Mrs H a bit colder than planned.

"Phillappa or Pippa. Poppy's best friend and pretty much sister. She's always round here but that's mainly to keep away from her brother as well as seeing Pop,"

"She looks familiar. And what's with the suspicious eyes?"

"I can't tell you. I think Poppy should tell you,"

"Tell me what?" she sighed avoiding eye contact.

"Pippa's a vampire slayer. Her mother and her great-grandfather are vampire slayers as well. Her brother managed to get out of it, though. Hunter's the best agent that school has seen in years. Her grandfather taught her everything she knows and their family despise all vampires. It was vampires who killed Hunters parents and husband,"

"OK then, remind me not to get on their bad side,"

"That's not all of it," she looked down at the photos, appearing to be afraid to tell me the rest of it.

"What is the rest of it then?" she just looked away. I was about to ask again when Quinn came upstairs shouting my name.

"Nicholas, I think you should see this," I got up and ran down the stairs after him. Looking out of the living room window, I could see Poppy and Pippa in the street. And the sight was shocking, for best friends anyway. They were _fighting_! In the middle of the street. Shouting at each, other and I swear I saw Pippa get something out of her bag...

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy POV<strong>

Trying to kill my best friend. How does that happen? I was only running back home after it got dark and suddenly I see her coming out of the house and start shouting at me! Over what I don't know but it couldn't be good. Shit, does she know what I'm turning into?

"Oi, Pippa! Shut up and talk quieter and slower. I can't hear a word you're saying,"

"Games up Pops I know what you are. Or what you're becoming," she said smirking at me.

"Oh really? Actually, you don't know jack shit Pip. You don't know what's going on with me. Even if you did I thought I could trust you not to tell anyone,"

"Well you thought wrong. Poppy you're turning into one of them. You're going to be kicked out of school and then what am I going to have to do? I'll have to kill you,"

"You don't have to Pip. You could just leave me alone to live my life,"

"Yeah right. You'll be too dangerous and surely you know that means I can't be your friend anymore?"

"I'm getting that impression just by looking at your face now. Come on Pip you know me, you know I couldn't harm anyone,"

"Maybe not now but when you're one of them, you won't be able to stop yourself,"

"Well go on then!" I shouted at her, "What are you waiting for? Go on do it right now!" and before I knew it she got a stake out and was running towards me with it. I stepped to the side, knocked the stake out of her hand, shoved her to the floor and got on top of her holding my own stake close to her throat. I was always better at fighting than she was.

"What the hell Pop? You told me to,"

"I didn't think you'd really do it, though. I stupidly thought that 10 years of close friendship would've made you think about it first,"

"You know if my mum knew I didn't kill you, she'll kill me,"

"That's your problem, not mine Pip. All I know is that I don't fancy having a stake drive through my heart! Especially by my best friend," at this point Nicholas, Solange and their three other brothers who I can never remember the names of came running outside. I got off Pip and she ran away quickly. Nicholas put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Are you OK?" he asked me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. I was tired so I just wanted to go and lay down away from everyone and life. Instead, I shook his hand off and went for another run. Heading towards the end of the street and not really knowing where I was going or where to go. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't going back home. Not until tomorrow, anyway, when the Drakes were all asleep and I could sneak in, grab some stuff and leave note for Nan. It was supposed to be raining tomorrow so hopefully that will cover my scent until I was far enough away for the Drakes not to catch it. I turned and saw Nan talking to the Drakes on the side of the pavement. I think she was telling them to leave me be for a while and let me get my thoughts straight. I just have to hope they have better stuff to do than come to find me later on. Otherwise running away wouldn't be going too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicholas POV<strong>

"Give her some space at the moment Nick. She's never had an argument with Pippa before so she just needs time to clear her head," Mrs Hamilton said. We all went inside and sat on the sofa thinking about what to do next. Poppy was turning in a few months and I think she should be with people who know what they're doing during the time. Meaning that I think she should come back to the farmhouse with my siblings and me. The only problem is trying to convince Mrs H of this. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, so Logan took the opportunity to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"What are you going to do about Poppy? She can't stay here now that girl knows her secret," to be honest I wasn't thinking about that other girl at the moment, only as to where Poppy was and if she was OK.

"We know what we should do," Connor said, "but how can we tell Mrs Hamilton?"

"I don't know," I snapped. I shouldn't of; it wasn't any of their fault.

"Nick she needs to know. So does Poppy, it is her we need to take home after all," Solange said quietly so Mrs H wouldn't overhear.

"She will know, Sol. When she gets back but first I think we should tell Mrs H," I whispered.

"You don't need to tell me Nicholas. I already know that it would be safer for Poppy to live with you. The only thing is I don't want her to go. I can't lose her as well," Mrs H said from the doorway.

"Maybe you don't have to," said Quinn in a way that means he has an idea. Uh-oh that's never good. "I'm sure you could come and live with us. Mum and dad won't mind I'm sure,"

"Thank you Quinn but I know I can't. Lucy told me what the bloodchange was like and that it would be hard to resist human blood. Also I can't leave here after everything that's happened with Stuart and Lucy,"

"Are you sure Mrs Hamilton? We don't want to take the last piece of family away from you just like that," I asked, it wasn't fair on her losing that much family in such a small period of time.

"Yes I'm sure Nicholas. But you'll have to wait for her to get back. She could be another hour or two at least, if she hasn't gone to the club for under 18's. Or gone to Alex's and had something to drink. So you might as well do something to keep yourselves busy," she went upstairs after that and I heard a door shut. Maybe she's gone to bed; it is nearly midnight after all. I went for a walk around the house and noticed for the first time there were pictures of Lucy, Poppy, Mr. & Mrs. Hamilton everywhere. However, the one of Poppy and Pippa was kind of my favourite since they looked so much like Lucy and Sol. But my absolute favourite is Lucy and Poppy dresses up for that party Mrs. H gave me earlier.

Quinn decided he was going to go to the club down the road again to give him something to do, Connor and Logan went to find that vampire couple and explain what's happened to make us miss the meeting and Solange rung mum or dad to let them know what's happened since we left the farmhouse.

I eventually sat back down on the sofa and found myself staring at the DVD collection on the stand in front of me. There were so many DVD's here there were about three racks, all full of movies of all genre's and ratings. I laughed when I saw the twilight saga there; Lucy never liked those films because she thought they were a stupid, false presentation of vampires. I never really cared because I know that they were wrong. Finally, my eyes rested on a collection of DVD's that weren't proper films. All up the side in Mrs Hamilton's handwriting was 'home movies' with extra info like 'Baby Poppy' and 'Family day out/ holidays'. I smiled and picked up one that was labelled 'Poppy growing up' and 'Lucy growing up' and slid the latter into the DVD player. When it loaded, I saw a little baby in Mrs Hamilton's arms smiling and Mr Hamilton was talking from behind the camera.

"How about Lucky?" he said and Mrs Hamilton smiled.

"Sounds lovely Stuart. Lucky Hamilton. Lucky Moon Hamilton?"

"Perfect Cass. She's going to be a beautiful little girl isn't she?"

"Of course she is. Oh she's so cute," Lucy clearly agreed as she laughed a tiny little laugh. I smiled while looking at her like that. Oh how I would've teased her about that if she was still here, she probably would've punched me but it would totally be worth it. The film then skipped forward a few years to Lucy at about five when she was hanging out with Solange. They were giggling and it seemed to me at me covered in mud. Oh, that's right; Lucy threw a mud ball at me for stealing Sol's chocolate cupcake. Totally worth it though, I loved chocolate when before I changed. Lucy put her arm through Solange's and started walking away from me laughing at my humiliation.

"I'll get you Lucky!" I shouted after them. I didn't even realise the Hamilton's were filming this.

"OK Nicky," she shouted back. For a five year old, (literally) she had quite a voice. After that and a couple of mini parties the Hamilton's had, I switched it off. I knew most of the stuff on that DVD anyway. I put 'Poppy growing up' in the player, deciding I want to see my daughter grow up even if it is a bit and late and through a TV. The first scene was of her a few months old in the kitchen with Lucy.

"Oh Lucky I can't get over how beautiful she is," Mrs Hamilton said cheerfully. Lucy smiled at her then down at Poppy in her arms.

"If only she'd sleep for the night. Listen missy you are not vampire yet. So you're supposed to sleep at night and be up during the day when mummy's awake OK?" Poppy just looked up at her with my blue eyes with a look that said 'yeah right'.

"She's only a baby Luce, she can't understand you, you know,"

"I know. *sigh* you said you see me in her but all I can see when I look at her is Nicholas,"

"Well she does have his eyes doesn't she?"

"And his hair, sort of. There may not be a lot of it but I can tell it's darker than mine,"

"But slightly lighter than his. Have you called him?"

"I spoke to him yesterday, but I didn't have the heart to tell him about her," Lucy moved into the living room and put Poppy in a little play pen then turned back to her mum who was giving her a strange look. "Oh don't give that look mum,"

"You need to tell him and you know it. What about when the change comes on?"

"Mum she's three months old. She has another sixteen years bef0re that happens. Or if you want to be specific fifteen year and nine months,"

"And two days,"

"I didn't mean be _that _specific," Mrs H laughed

"That doesn't get you completely off the subject Lucky Moon. Nicholas deserves to know about his daughter,"

"I can't tell him mum. I don't know how he'll react, whether he'll be angry, hurt, happy, I don't know. Dad can you please turn that camera off?" she snapped. She was scared of me? She's never been scared of me before so why now? I'll never know how that conversation ended because it skipped forward a couple of years to Poppy's fourth birthday. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with butterflies and blowing candles out on her birthday cake. There were loads of other kids there cheering and singing 'happy birthday' her hair was as dark like mine but slightly lighter and also long. It was down to her hips and only a little bit was put up into a, what are they called, ponytail? Lucy was there too in smart trousers and a blouse as if she'd just finished work somewhere important. She was clapping and cheering for Poppy. Mr and Mrs H gave her a hug and went to sit back down at a table in the corner while the kids went back to playing and dancing to music. At some point Mr Hamilton videoed Poppy singing Hannah Montana in front of everyone. My little girl had quite a voice on her and she was only four!

After her fourth birthday party, it skipped forward some more of her life. There was school plays family barbeques, family days out, even a couple of holidays. There was one scene, however, that caught my eye. There was Lucy and Poppy (about 14/15 years old) at a family barbeque with the Wild's there and that boy Poppy was with at that Shannon's party. Mr and Mrs Hamilton were there, obviously, and Lucy. Poppy was hugging that boy, kissing him every now and then, and sitting on his lap and I couldn't help but feel protective of her, even though this is in the past and I can't change it now. But Lucy was sitting next to another man, very close,_ too_ close for my liking, smiling and laughing, even _hugging _him. He put his arm around her, pulled her close several times, and kissed her on the forehead. On _my _spot, he kissed her and she just giggled like a little school girl, especially when he would run his hand up and down her back tickling her slightly, making her wriggle that cute little wiggle I love and missed so much. She smiled up at him, they were talking, about a subject that made me so jealous, and angry I was tempted to find out where this man lives and kill him.

"So, Lucy how's our little baby?" he said placing a hand to his stomach.

"I told you Ash, several times now, our baby is fine. I'm only a few weeks anyway so it's too early to tell how it's going to go,"

"I'm so excited I'm going to be a father though. And I'm glad I'm with you," he smiled at her, _again, _before she turned her head to him and kissed him. They stood up of the bench they were sitting on and sat on the lawn Lucy in between his legs. That was wrong. She was _my_ Lucy and those should be_ my _legs she's sitting between. But it wasn't, and it never would be again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight before bending his head down and giving her another kiss, but this one you could clearly see it turning passionate and getting heated as she turned and pulled his head to his.

"EW! Get a room you two," Poppy shouted from behind the camera. Lucy looked over embarrassed that our daughter had just videoed her doing that.

"Poppy Solange Hamilton you put that camera down right now and stop filming me and Ash," to be honest I'm loving my daughter even more now for making that kiss stop. Poppy just laughed and turned the camera towards her.

"Watch out when I've got a camera people. You never know what I pick up on the other end. Mwahahahaha! I am _so _evil," she said and turned it back to Lucy who was just giving the death glare that made everyone shiver and turn away, avoiding all eye contact. And that is only partly because it's the same glare my mother gives people when they do something wrong. Quinn's known very well for getting that of mum.

"Anyway, before you two start arguing," the man said. I really didn't like him, "Poppy your mother and I have been thinking-"

"Ash has been thinking. _I'm_ not so sure," Lucy interrupted.

"OK, I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh that's never good," Poppy said jokily. Yep she's my daughter all right.

"Are you going to let me talk or not?"

"Do we have to answer honey?" Lucy asked. He sighed but continued anyway.

"Poppy, I've been thinking, how would you like to have me as a father? I want to adopt you," he said as if it was an everyday conversation. Everyone just sat there and stared at him mouths like a bunch of goldfishes.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Lucy muttered. Suddenly the camera was falling and hit the ground and Poppy was seen lying on the floor next to it, eyes closed. I'll never know what happened since someone turned the camera off after everyone rushed towards her.

It was a strange video because after the fainting the next scene was Poppy on stage with her friends singing some song I've never heard of, I think it was either Katy Perry or Lady Gaga, at some show to raise money for some charity. If I thought she could sing when she was four, by God what should I think now? She was amazing! Hits every note the way it should be and has a strong, powerful voice. Lady Gaga that's whose song it was. Don't ask me how I get her and Katy Perry mixed up because I don't know ok? 'The Edge of Glory' was the song. How could I forget that, it was one of Lucy's favourite songs when she lived in Violet Hill. It was even her ring tone for Pete's sake. Anyway, from the date on the banner in the background this was videoed just last month, which means that there can't be much more of this film to go. After she'd finished her song, the show was wrapped up and she jumped off the stage and headed straight for the camera.

"So Nanny how was I?" she asked proudly.

"Amazing as always, Poppy," Mrs Hamilton said in the background, which cause Poppy to smile.

"Thought so. Where's mum?"

"She had to go and change Jamie's diaper. She'll be back in a minute and don't worry she didn't miss your song. She wouldn't have missed you for the world,"

"What time is prick-face coming over?"

"Now Poppy you know better than to call him names. He's picking Jamie up at eight so we have to leave soon," Poppy nodded and walked off to meet with Pippa and started joking around with her. Lucy had come back. The camera was on the table at an awkward angle, which only tells me that Mrs H thought she'd turned it off when she hadn't. So I overheard their conversation.

"How's she doing?" Lucy asked.

"She's fine. She called Ash prick-face," Mrs H replied.

"I don't blame her. After what he done. I really don't like the idea of Jamie going round there; I just worry about him,"

"Lucky when Poppy turns sixteen and manages to get help he'll be in danger. We all will,"

"No mum, don't pin this one on Poppy. Jamie's only going to visit the twat not move in with him. I'm not having that happen to my baby,"

"Lucky, you know it'll be for the best,"

"He abused my daughter mum. Don't you get that? What's to stop him doing the same to Jamie? Whenever Jamie goes round his she locks herself up in her bedroom as if refusing to see him or talk to him likes _he's _the enemy,"

"Poppy's been through a tough time honey. But Jamie will need his dad around him,"

"Poppy hasn't got Nicholas," Lucy stated simply, as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Mrs H sighed. This is the most interesting part of the DVD.

"Lucky, I'm not going to argue with you. Ash hurt you. He hurt Poppy. But it doesn't change the fact that he's Jamie's father and he's going to be picking him up in an hour so we'd best be getting home," someone picked up the camera and I realised it was Lucy as she pointed it to Mrs Hamilton and a baby boy in a little blue suit. She gasped.

"Mum you left the camera on," she sounded scared.

"Did I? Oh so I did. Me and technology, we're useless together. That's why I always let your father handle the camera,"

"No mum you don't get it. You left the camera on. It must have picked up everything we just said and that's supposed to be part of the private side of life," her voice sounded shaky.

"Lucky calm down I'm sure we could just delete it,"

"We dont' know how mum. We're both useless at using this thing,"

"Lucky, it doesn't matter. We didn't say anything completely private,"

"Completely private? I've practically just said my ex-husband raped my daughter on camera and since we don't know how to delete it anyone could find out," I froze at that sentence. Ex-husband? She married him? Hang on why was I worrying about that, Lucy said something I should be angrier at. He raped Poppy. My daughter was raped by her own mother's husband. WHAT THE FUCK? I am so hunting him down and definitely killing him now.

"Lucky, as long as we keep the tape hidden no one will find out OK? Just calm down or you'll get an even worse migraine than you've already got,"

"That's not a migraine mum, it's the tumour," she sighed and the last thing she said was: "I just hope Nicholas never finds out." Too late. And then the screen went black. Boy was I one pissed off vampire right now.

* * *

><p><strong>OK Super crap ending, I know! I'm sorry if you don't like it and I hope I haven't offended anyone with the Ash situation. <strong>

**Plz R&R I need feedback and ideas people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. It didn't take as long as chapter three so I hope you enjoy it if you've still got patience with it because I'm not quite sure where this is actually going... I know, I'm so strange. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Goodbye<strong>

**Solange POV**

After I'd gotten off the phone with dad about what happened, I went back into the living room. Well, actually I stood in the doorway when I saw Nicholas sitting on the sofa watching what looked like home movies of Lucy and Poppy. I smiled as I watched him just sitting there and I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He was in so much pain over Lucy's death I felt helpless towards him. I couldn't help him as much as I would like but I can help him a little bit. He's always been there for me so now it's my turn to be there for him. I left him to his thoughts of the DVD's and went into Lucy's old bedroom.

The box of stuff for Nicholas was on a small table to the side of the room so I went towards it, opened it up and went through some of the stuff in there. There wasn't a lot but there was enough to know she had lived a pretty good life since moving away. There were pictures of her and Poppy, a few letters that were never sent, although they look more like drafts than normal letters to send, a locket with a picture of the two of them that I'd gotten her for Christmas one year, a CD and a DVD. The CD had a picture of Poppy on the front and a couple of her friends and on the back; it had songs that they sung (either solo or together). They all looked happy and serious, as if they were telling the world that music was their life. The DVD just has 'Nicholas' written in it so I thought I'd let him watch it. Without thinking, I picked up the box and carried it downstairs to where my older brother was still sitting on the sofa eyes fixated on the TV. Lucy and he mum were talking about something and the angle of the camera seemed to show that they'd forgotten to turn it off. I was about to tell Nick about the DVD when I heard the biggest shock of my life:

"I've practically just said my ex-husband raped my daughter on camera and since we don't know how to delete it anyone could find out," Lucy just said Poppy was raped. Nicholas tensed up straight away and looked like he wanted to kill something and anything willing to get in his way. I stood as still as possible, not wanting to provoke him, but immediately knowing what his new goal in life was going to be... Find the man who raped Poppy and kill him. I gathered some courage and spoke. "Nicholas?" he turned his head slightly but enough to see the pain in his eyes that he couldn't have stopped what happened. "It's not your fault,"

"I should've been there Sol, but I wasn't. And do you know what's even more painful? A couple of years ago he practically asked her if she'd want him to adopt her, although I don't know if he did or not since they turned off the camera without an answer."

"Nicholas, what could you have done? You didn't know she existed let alone what was happening to her all this time,"

"I just wish I'd notice the change in Lucy's blood before she left,"

"Nick she was only a few days pregnant at the time. Stop blaming yourself. Anyway I thought you might like this," I said handing him the DVD. "Maybe it could explain a few things," he smiled and gave me a hug before I got up to leave and give him time with my best friend but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't go, Sol. Please, I want you to stay," he practically begged me not to leave him. Not being able to refuse that look on his face I sat back down while he swapped the DVD's round. After a couple of minutes, the screen finally showed the picture. Lucy. She was just sitting in the living room, on the sofa, with her hands folded on her lap. Her face was pale and she looked so weak she was having to lean back on the sofa, half-lying, while taking the deepest breaths I'd ever heard. Nicholas went stiff as she started talking to the tape as if it was him she was talking to.

"Nicholas, if you're watching this it means that my time is up. Mum would have either sent you this tape or you found me just in time, I really hope it was the latter because I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again," a tear rolled down her cheek, Nicholas' cheek, even _my_ cheek.

"I've tried so hard to find a way to tell you everything that's happened to me in my life since leaving you and Sol and everyone else, but it's been so difficult, I feel that all I've done is make you miserable and make my life worse. It's been roughly sixteen years and not one day did I stop thinking about you for one minute. How could I when the first thing I see in the morning is the picture of you by my bedside next to the picture of the little girl who is your spitting image? That's right my love, we have a daughter. Her names Poppy which I'm sure you should know by now if mum sent you the letter I wrote. If she didn't I hope you will get it soon and so you can understand it all more. I hope even one day you will meet her, as I fear she's going to suffer the bloodchange and become like the rest of the Drakes," I could clearly see the shiny trail of tears that started sliding down her cheeks as she struggled to keep under control and finish what she started. Next to me, I felt Nicholas stiffen even more so it practically felt like I was sitting next to a statue. However, she still continued, since she obviously couldn't see what was happening now:

"Nicholas I'm dying and I know now that I can never get better and, unfortunately, never be going back to Violet Hill. Never visit the farmhouse you all live in, in the woods and most unfortunate, I'll never get to feel your arms around me again," the sobs finally came out as she broke down in front of the camera, which only lasted a couple of minutes before she regained control. That's my best friend, always staying strong.

"Anyway, I don't matter anymore. It's Poppy I have to worry about and I'm scared that when I'm gone she'll have no one to talk to anymore. She's had a hard life and I don't know how to make her feel better. Not ever since Ash, who not only interfered with our lives and ruined everything but he took my son off me, telling the court I was an unfit mother who was too ill to look after a child such as Jamie. I'm not even going to tell you who Ash is because I'm sure you already know," she gave a little laugh as if trying to lighten the mood, "I mean, you always liked going through my DVD's so I'm sure you would've wanted to watch Poppy growing up to get at least a small idea of what she's like. She's a good girl, very musically talented. But I'm sure there's one thing you want to know right now. Ash asked Poppy two years ago if she would like a father since I never told her about you or vice versa. I think you deserve to know he didn't adopt her, only because she hated him and said she didn't want a father who would only be related by marriage. She only wants to know her birth father and that's why I'm calling out for your help now. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for keeping her a secret from you all these years but to tell you the truth I was scared, so scared that you were going to come and take her away from me because we all know she would've been safer growing up with you. The only thing I can do is hope you love me enough to forgive me and look after her. Tell Solange I love her and I'm sorry. Give your family my best wishes and love. But most importantly remember that I love you so much Nicholas Drake, it hurts. Forever and always," she blew a small kiss before the screen went black, just reminding us that, that DVD is the last thing Nick's ever going to have to hear her voice again, but it was a voice filled with pain and regret.

Before I knew it, Nick turned and wrapped his arms around me crying on my shoulder, staining my t-shirt with tears but I didn't mind. I felt my own tears welling up again. Why was dealing with death so hard? So painful? My heart felt like a stake had been plunged through it and my head was pounding it was like have a band of drummers practising up there. If _I_ felt like that, I could only imagine how my big brother was feeling. We sat there for a long time, until I could see the sun coming up through the window and nudged Nick slightly. He looked up, noticed Logan, Connor and Quinn walking into the room, panicked. What they said made me realise it wasn't about the sun rising.

"Nicholas, we don't want to worry you and place don't stake us," Logan said and I felt Nicholas tense. This could _not_ be good. Logan hesitated which caused Nick to snap.

"Damn it Logan what is it?"

"Poppy hasn't come home yet, so she's been out all night without contacting anyone," Connor finished for him, "and the suns coming up so we don't have time to go out looking for her," Nicholas didn't care he just shot up but he was clearly weak and stumbled. I felt drowsy and couldn't keep my eyes open, as I was weaker, only slightly but too weak to even stand. Quinn came over and picked me up then carried me down to the cellar while Logan and Connor were helping Nick as well as each other. I just closed my eyes and welcomed the sleep. I was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I get it may be slightly bad, OK very bad short chapter but I wanted Lucy to say her final goodbye. Its rubbish, I know so if you comment (which you know you want to do) please be nice OK? Any Ideas? Can anyone figure out where this is going? <strong>

**Seriously thinking about discontinueing with this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is, obviously, chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. There aren't really any Drake Chronicles original characters but the next chapter will go back to ****them. I just wanted to get into some detail about running away**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: New Friends<strong>

**Poppy POV**

I was absolutely shattered. However, I kept running, I couldn't stop otherwise I'd never start again. And if I never start again, Nicholas would catch up and that'd defeat the idea of running away from everyone and everything. I was practically swimming in my own sweat because I'd been running for so long, it felt disgusting. I've been running for hours now, so many I've actually lost count, the only thing I knew was that it was most of the night and I as I saw the first light of day I knew Nicholas wasn't following. He can't go out in the daylight he was still too weak.

I stopped for a quick breather and realised that I ran all the way over to Ash's house. Why did I come here? The only answer I could think of was Jamie. I was never going to see my two-year-old brother again and I had to break in one last time. Yes, I've broken into my old step-dads house several times but only when he has Jamie. I want to make sure he doesn't treat Jamie the same way he treated me. Nearly got caught a few times. I went round to the back garden and had a quick look through the window of the living room. No one was there so I knew everyone would still be in bed. There was a large oak tree in the garden very close to the house and a branch went right up close to Jamie's room, which I climbed very quickly and slipped the window open. Ash was a prick, he never locked it, clearly not thinking that maybe if someone could try to kidnap him they would most likely succeed.

The room was large and like a rich person nursery for their children, with plenty of toys and a small cot when Jamie was sound asleep. There were far too many toys and they were only suitable for when he would be older. Oh well, I have to accept it as this is where he's going to be growing up now and there's nothing I can do about it. He was so sweet when sleeping; with his brown hair like mum and rosy cheeks and when he opens his eyes, I would be able to see the caramel colour Ash has. My baby brother is beautiful but it's painful to look at him now. All I see in him is Ash, remembering what he did to me, and mum, remembering her sweet innocent character, and I feel like I should hate my brother for it but I know I can't, it wouldn't be fair on him and I'm not that selfish. He can't help the way he looks, but I love him anyway. I stroked his forehead before looking around the room and noticing a pad of paper and pens in the corner. I stood up a quickly wrote a scruffy note to nanny because I knew ash and his new girlfriend would be up soon. Twat. He's told us that she's going to raise Jamie as her own. Bitch.

I slipped the note under Jamie's head, knowing that Ash would find it, hand it over to nanny, and warn her to keep me away from them all. After kissing Jamie's forehead I headed for the window just as the door to his room opened and Liz and Ash walked in and saw me just sticking my leg out to the branch. "Poppy," Ash said, clearly shocked at my being there.

"Ash," I said coldly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leaving,"

"But why did you come here? Trying to kidnap your brother again?"

"Ash, you know for a fact I've never tried to kidnap Jamie. I only snuck in to say goodbye,"

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. I'm running away, not that it's any of your business,"

"What about your mother? Surely she needs you right now?" he was standing completely still while Liz was running over to Jamie to make sure, he was OK.

"Sh, baby, it's OK," she was cooing to him as he started crying "the mean little girl's leaving,"

"Mum's dead Ash. She died the other night, too weak to do anything except lay in bed. She needed support and instead f fucking anything with boobs you might've realised that and help her. But no, you decide you to leave her for that skank. And just so you know, I will come back at some point and tell him who I am, what you done to me and all about mum. So enjoy everything while you can Ash,"

"Poppy, I'm sorry about everything that's happened and I'm sorry Lucy's dead. I loved her; you've got to believe me. And my offer of adopting you is still there if you want it. I doubt you will but since you kind of an orphan now I'm willing to take you in," how could he act like this after everything that's happened? He's a fucking rapist and he's acting like nothing happened. I was just angry so I turned and jumped out the window and I ran even further away from home, no destination in mind just far, far away.

After four hours of running away from Ash's I still had no idea where I was. I was cold from the weather, but hot from running, hungry, and felt extremely faint. I slowed my pace feeling that if I didn't do it soon I would never stop sweating. There was a small shop down the road from where I was and I bought a bottle of water and gulped it down because buying three more. An upside to going out running often, I never forget my purse, as I always need to buy a bottle of water. I now have about $40 to keep me going in my little quest to run away.

By now Ash would've given nanny my note and she would either be thinking I'll be going home soon so not worrying about it, going mad and calling the police about my disappearance, or going mad and waiting for Nicholas to wake up to get him and his brothers to search for me. They'll never find me. It's been raining today so the rain and the muddy ground will cover my scent and tracks. And with any luck they sense of smell isn't strong enough to pick it up after the rain stopped. Also they didn't know me well enough to know my scent very well. I think that for once luck is on my side. For now.

I started to run again but not for long, due to the fact that as I turned a corner I bashed into a boy running the other way and before I knew it I hit my head on the pavement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" he asked, helping me up. He was tall, about my age with gorgeous sandy blonde hair with caramel eyes. He was wearing a navy blue tracksuit with a plain white t-shirt underneath the hoody.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry too, I should watch where I'm going," I replied.

"Maybe we should both watch where we're going eh?" he asked jokily.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled at me.

"I'm Luke," he said, holding out his hand. I took it.

"I'm Poppy,"

"Nice name. My sister was named after a flower too. Though in my opinion not as pretty as 'Poppy',"

"Really? What's her name then?"

"Daisy. Well, actually that's not even a flower is it? It's a weed. That's what my sister is. A _weed._"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister,"

"Really? She's the reason I ran away and am currently homeless," he said so simply, it didn't sound right. I was going to reply but he said something else. "So, Poppy, been out running long?"

"Yes, since about 3 this morning," his eyes opened wide clearly shocked at my response to his question.

"So you wouldn't fancy running with me for a while?"

"Actually that sounds great. I need some company," we started running in the direction he originally came from.

"Do you live nearby? I was thinking maybe I could run you to your front door and get your parents to make you go to bed for a few hours," he asked.

"Um, I don't know where exactly are we?"

"You don't know where we are?" I shook my head. "Well, we're in Grydon **(AN: made up town btw) **I think,"

"Grydon? Hm, I live about twenty miles away from here. Also I don't have parents. Not anymore,"

"Orphan?"

"No. My dad's still alive but I don't know him. My mum used to live in a place called Violet Hill before she moved away while pregnant with me and never told my dad. She was sixteen. She died of cancer a few days ago,"

"I'm sorry. Have you ever thought about finding your dad?"

"That's my childhood dream, but I don't think I'm ever going to bother now."

"So you're running away too?"

"Yep. My best friends trying to kill me so it's safer," I realised what I said and picked up the pace trying to find a way in which to get out of this one, but luckily he didn't ask questions. Thank God. He caught up to me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Why don't you come with me? I know a guy who's taken me and a few other runaways in; if I talk to him he could help you out as well. He owns a theatre company and we do a lot of travelling." Those eyes were so beautiful I couldn't say no to him. And he seems nice and in a strange way he reminds me of Alex. Even though their hair's a different shade of blonde-haired person and their eyes a different shade of brown. I nodded and he ran off signalling me to following him.

Ten minutes later we arrived at a strange looking caravan that looked like it belonged to a gypsy. It was very red and quite large with a wooden blue door. Well, wooden looking but Luke said it was made of some other material. The inside practically looked like a hotel. Hotel on Wheels that's my first thought, and there were kids running around everywhere, all boys except one, of all ages and overall one adult. There was a corridor with rooms all down it and at the edge a large living area where a broad man was sitting. He was talking with the only girl in the place and he looked pretty angry.

"I told you Elaina we can't afford it. We're lucky if we have enough fuel to leave at the weekend. I might even have to sell a few of the tents and other unnecessary stuff we have. In fact I have to send all the young kids home just to keep us running," he said.

"When you say young, how young?" the girl asked.

"The thirteen year olds and younger. They're too young to be running away from home. I've put posters up and their parents are coming to collect them. Maybe that way with only the six of you, I might be able to feed everyone,"

"So it'll just be me, Luke, Jake, Mike, Chips and Dingo?"

"Yes Elaina. And we're selling this caravan and buying a smaller one," the girl just got all huffy and stormed past us and stormed out of the caravan.

"Luke, what's up?" the man asked.

"Derek, I need to ask you a favour," Luke said sitting down.

"OK, what's up?"

"First of all, what was up with Elaina?"

"Oh, she wants us to buy more equipment for the shows but we can't afford it,"

"Typical, what kind of equipment?"

"New microphone and more lights. She's still going on about that spotlight,"

"Still? Typical, Elaina init?"

"Yes I'm afraid. So what was this favour you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. Derek this is my friend Poppy," he gestured to me and the man, Derek, looked over to me. "I was hoping she could move in with us and be given the support I was given when you found me?"

"Oh, Luke, I don't know. I was just saying to Elaina that we're losing money at the moment and that we'll be lucky to see it through the week. I'm already sending over fifteen of you back to your houses."

"Please, Derek? She has nowhere else to go and if you're sending all the younger ones home surely we can have one more person. I personally am getting sick of hearing Elaina complaining that she's the only girl and she should be respected aren't you?"

"Yes I am but I don't know Luke,"

"I'm sure she'll earn her keep, won't you Poppy?" he looked at me asking for confirmation. I just nodded, not wanting to say anything in case I say something wrong. Derek sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but she better earn he keep and be willing to work. Even if it's just cleaning up after the show," he stood up, walked over to me, and held out his hand. "I'm Derek, dear, I own this place. Welcome to the Hotel on Wheels, as I call it. The others don't like it though,"

"Because it sounds stupid. We're more a theatre company than a hotel, nowadays and not a very successful one at that," Luke said intervening.

"Shut up Luke. Whatever money we do make with our business is enough to feed everyone so surely that's enough?" he turned back to me and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you,"

"Pleased to meet you too sir," I replied.

"Derek will be just fine, Poppy. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a couple of months,"

"Can you sing?"

"Yes. I think so, I've taken part in many talent shows at school and when messing around with my friends,"

"Excellent. Luke will you help Poppy settle in? I've got to go and see what food I can cook up tonight for everybody,"

"Sure," Luke said and we left the room but just after Derek said something else.

"Oh, and Luke? Poppy can stay in the room opposite you until we get a new caravan," and we left. Luke led her down the hall giving her a tour. It didn't take very long; there was one corridor with doors. They were everyone's rooms and Luke showed me to the room I'd be staying in, and showed me to the bathroom. The kitchen area was just a big tent with tables for everyone to sit at and a few gas ovens with a sign saying no children behind the counters.

"And this small area with all the benches is where we chill out in the evenings and have a campfire," Luke said as we can to a small area behind the caravan with a burnt pit in the middle of a circle of benches and camp chairs. These people seemed as if they were on a family camping trip instead of runaways. There were four boys playing top trumps on one of the benches. Luke ran over to them gesturing me to follow and flicked one of them on the ear. The boy turned round and frowned at him.

"Luke you twat," he said laughing. They all laughed as Luke and the boy started play fighting. I just stood there, laughing quietly, until one of the boys noticed me.

"Hello, love. And what's your name?" the boy was tall and slim, with soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed cute, with a British accent, but not as cute as Luke, who, by the way, stopped his fight to introduce me.

"Guys, this is Poppy. She's gonna be hanging around for a while. When I say for a while, I mean she's moving in,"

"Dude, great idea but what about Eliana?" the boy Luke was fighting with said, picking up his top trump cards that had fallen on the floor.

"What about her?"

"Well, she won't be very happy will she?" a third boy said, he was quite chubby, but not fat.

"Oh, come on, Chips. Don't act like you like Eliana's constant nagging. Poppy will be awesome if Eliana shuts up once in a while." All the boys laughed and eventually agreed. "Anyway, Poppy, these are my friends and fellow runaways, Mike," the boy he was fighting with, "Jake," the one with the British accent, "Chips," the third boy, "and Dingo," the one who hadn't said anything. I looked at them.

"Chips? And Dingo?" I asked at their strange nicknames.

"Yeah, Chips is really called Mark but because he's obsessed with chips, the British and the American kind, we just call him it now. In case you didn't know the British kind are fries," Luke explained.

"I know what chips in Britain are, Luke. Where did Dingo come from?"

"My parents," Dingo joked. "Actually, I don't know where 'Dingo' came from. My friends just started randomly calling me it and it's kinda stuck. Don't know why though considering my name's really Arthur," Dingo, strangely, had similar features to Nicholas. Black hair and blue eyes, it looked really freaky. Mike was the complete opposite. He had ginger hair with grey eyes and freckles. Bloody hell, he nearly looked like Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter.

"So, Poppy? How'd you end up here?" Mike asked, curious, as he and the boys set up another game of top trumps, involving Luke. I just sat and watched.

"Well, how'd you end up here? Because I ran away. Life was getting ridiculous back home,"

"Why? What happened?" Jake asked. Oh my God that accent was so hot.

"Well, my mum died a few days ago. And I've never met my dad. Don't really think I want to, to be honest," OK not the complete truth but it avoids a whole other explanation. They all apologised but I just shook it off. I hated apologies, especially if I have to give them (even though it's not me giving it today). We spent a couple of hours talking and I showed these bozo's how to play their game properly, they didn't like me winning all the time, when the girl, Eliana, came over, being followed by a crowd of young boys.

"Bloody hell, would you boys go away!" she shouted at them before turning back to us and sat down next to Mike. "Hey, baby," she said giving him a kiss, when she noticed me. "Who's this?" she asked disgusted.

"Oh this is Poppy, El. She's gonna be living with us for a while," Jake said.

"WHAT!" she shouted. "No way am I sharing my glory with_ her,"_

"Eliana, we don't have any glory. We're a failed theatre company and Derek said it was alright," Luke said.

"I don't care. We can barely afford to feed everyone as it is, let alone some smelly bitch off the street," she said eyeing me up.

"Oi! Just remember you were once like that, and she doesn't smell half as bad as what _you _did,"

"Luke. Shut up. OK? She's not staying here,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I said, why not? Do you make the decisions around here? Because to be honest it seems to me like Derek does. I'm not the one begging for new equipment you can't afford and you know this because you just said you couldn't afford to feed everyone. I'm no genius Eliana but I know a microphone costs more than food. My one back home cost a fortune," I argued realising too late what I just said. All the boys looked at me and Eliana looked shocked. But it was none of them that spoke behind me.

"Well said Poppy," Derek said. "Right everyone, dinners ready go and sit down," and we all went to get some food. Today had gone by so fast I hardly realised. But then I remembered Nicholas. He could pick up my scent and find me, but to be honest I didn't care. Because this curry was the best damn thing I'd ever tasted. I sat next to Luke and the first thing he asked me was: "You have a microphone? Like, a professional microphone?"

"Yes. I told Derek in front of you I took part in talent shows and stuff. I was always rehearsing at home and it was a birthday present. It's connected to a stereo so you can play back what you recorded. It's really good for helping boost your confidence."

"So, you really can sing?" Eliana heard that and looked over.

"Don't think you're stealing my spotlight _Poppy_. I don't like sharing"

"Give it a rest Eliana," Derek said and she sat back and ate the rest of her dinner in silence.

That night I couldn't sleep. My thoughts went to Mum, then Nicholas, then me. I was changing in a couple of months and if I didn't go back, I was going to die...

* * *

><p><strong>OK, cliffhanger! <strong>

**Bad ending I know, and not very cheerful is it? Oh well**

**Next chapter focuses on Nicholas and siblings... Might even find a way to involve Lucy**

**But to know what you want I need reviews (hint hint)**


End file.
